1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for bonding metallic terminals by using an elastic contact that is to elastically contact and to be connected to, for example, a connection terminal which is provided on an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-147890, an invention that relates to a metal-to-metal bonding method, in which metal-to-metal bonding is performed by melting metal between a spiral contact and a connection terminal that is provided on an electronic component, is described.
Regarding conditions for melting and bonding metal in the metal-to-metal bonding method that is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-147890, force with which a connection terminal is pressed is 0.05 N to 1 N, a temperature is 20° C. to 250° C., and a pressing time is one minute to three minutes. Additionally, when the temperature is set to a low room temperature of 20° C. and the force is set to be low, 48 hours are necessary.
However, in the metal-to-metal bonding method that is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-147890, as also described in, for example, Paragraph (0027) thereof that “when shifting a spiral contact aside leads to disconnection”, there is a problem that bonding strength between a connection terminal and a spiral contact tends to be insufficient and that reliability of the spiral contact tends to be reduced.
In other words, in the bonding method that is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-147890, a configuration is provided, in which, by using a connection terminal having a polygonal cone shape and a spiral contact, the connection terminal and the spiral contact are bonded together not at a single point but at a plurality of points. In such a configuration, because bonding pressure per point tends to be insufficient, bonding strength at each bonded portion is reduced, and it is difficult to increase the overall bonding strength.
For this reason, in the bonding method that is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-147890, reinforcement of bonding between the connection terminal and the spiral contact is implemented by using a thermosetting epoxy resin together with metal-to-metal bonding.